Nate Hastings
Dr. Nathan "Nate" Oliver Hastings Jr. is a character on The Young and the Restless, who will be portrayed by Sean Dominic as of April 10, 2019. The role was previously played by Brooks Darnell from 2018-19, for a short-term stint by Walter Fauntleroy in 2011 and three child actors in the mid-1990s up until 2002. On March 28, 2019 it was announced that Brooks Darnell had left Y&R and will be replaced by actor Sean Dominic who will first appear on April 10. Biography Nate Hastings is the son of Nathan Hastings and Olivia Winters an adopted son of Malcolm Winters. A pregnant Olivia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, but refused to abort the baby to save her life. In 1992, Nathan Jr., "Nate," was delivered early to save Liv's life. While they were married, Nathan cheated on Olivia with a woman who was diagnosed with HIV. Liv was furious, not only that Nathan had betrayed her, but also that he had endangered her and Nate with HIV. She kicked Nathan out and forbade him to ever see their son again. All three of them tested HIV-negative, but the other woman, Keesha Monroe, was doomed with full-blown AIDS and later died. Nathan became desperate to see his son, and ended up kidnapping him. Life on the run was rough on Nate. After several weeks, Nathan decided to return Little Nate to Olivia. But when Nate wandered away from his father on a crowded street, Nathan rushed to find him and was fatally struck by a car. Malcolm Winters and Olivia were married a couple years later, and Nate was thrilled to have the exciting and fun-loving Malcolm as his new "Daddy." Nathan went to school at Walnut Grove Academy. Liv began spending too much time at the hospital and not enough time on her marriage. Malcolm and Nate's nanny, Julia, were raising Nate. Olivia suddenly began being suspicious of Malcolm over nothing and Malcolm ended up in another woman's arms. Malcolm tried to patch things up with Liv and convince her she was wrong about him, but Liv suddenly decided she didn't know if she wanted Malcolm or not. Her mind was on Malcolm's brother, Neil Winters, the man to whom she was always drawn and much more suited. Much to Nate's disappointment, Malcolm asked Liv for a divorce and moved out. Then the always work-obsessed Olivia started getting symptoms she refused to recognize and ended up on her deathbed with aplastic anemia. She further alienated Malcolm when she changed her will so that Neil would raise Nate should she die. Drucilla Winters returned to Genoa City with her daughter, Lily Winters in tow and donated bone marrow necessary to save Olivia's life. Olivia's near-death changed her judgmental attitude, but it was short-lived. Olivia then decided that Malcolm was not a fit role model for her son, refused to let them see each other and again set her sights on Neil. Malcolm sued for visitation and won. Nate loved Malcolm and still thought of him as daddy, though it was never made legal. Malcolm disappeared in an accident on a photo shoot in Kenya and was presumed dead. Nate began getting close to his "Uncle" Neil then, but Neil was drowning his guilt over Malcolm's death in alcohol. So Olivia banned Nate from seeing Neil, too. Brad Carlton, husband of Olivia's best friend, Ashley Abbott, tried to step into the void. Later, Nate was happy to see his cousin Lily return to Genoa City from years of living in Paris. Neil went on the wagon and he and Drucilla were remarried. Three years after he was declared dead, Malcolm showed up in Genoa City, very much alive, sporting cornrows and a bad attitude. Malcolm was out for revenge against the brother whom he thought stole his fiancée and left him for dead in Kenya. But mostly he returned to see Nate again. Olivia was resentful that Malcolm didn't make himself known to Nate as soon as possible and made him wait to reveal himself until the 15-year-old Nate returned from boarding school in England at the end of the semester. Nate never returned, and Malcolm disappeared once again. In November 2008, Olivia returned to Genoa City and mentioned that Nate was now in medical school in Baltimore at Johns Hopkins University. Recent Developments After nine years, Nate returned to town on February 7, 2011 as Ronan Malloy's specialist. Photos NateHastings.jpg|Young Nate, portrayed by Bryant Jones. Category:Current characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Barber family Category:1990s Category:2000s